Sementes
by lininhaaa
Summary: A inocência de uma criança pode assustar até mesmo o ninja mais frio de Konoha. One-Shot SasuSaku - Comédia


_**Sementes**_

As novas casas do distrito substituíram o espaço dos destroços. O cheiro de morte presente naquele lugar foi substituído por um doce arome de flores de cerejeira. Os muros que cercavam o distrito foram destruídos e deram lugar a uma visão mais ampla de Konoha.

Na casa principal encontrava-se a kunoichi de cabelos róseos e olhos esverdeados, mais conhecida como Uchiha Sakura. Agora com seus vinte e dois anos de idade, a discípula de Tsunade construiu uma família com seu único e primeiro amor: Uchiha Sasuke.

Os primeiros anos de casados foram talvez os mais difíceis para ela. Depois que voltou, Sasuke foi submetido a um julgamento, levando como punição, trabalhos voluntários durante dois anos. O moreno passava quase o dia todo pelas ruas de Konoha, enquanto ela trabalhava incessantemente no hospital.

Finalmente, tudo aquele sofrimento tinha acabado. As pessoas já não os olhavam como um casal de aberrações. Sakura não se importava com aquilo, mas se sentia triste por Sasuke. Quantas vezes ele teve que ignorar os comentários maldosos das pessoas, como assassino e fugitivo, calado? Diversas vezes...

Mas ele precisava manter-se calmo, ou pelo menos tentar. Agora ele não era mais sozinho...

* * *

Era mais uma manhã de fim de semana na Vila da Folha. O dia estava ensolarado e uma discreta brisa tornava o clima agradável.

Distraída com seus afazeres na cozinha, Sakura não reparou uma menina de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes parada à soleira da porta.

- Mamãe, cadê o papai? – resmungou coçando os olhos ainda sonolentos.

- Ohayo, Saya-chan. Seu pai está treinando com o Touya-kun no jardim... – respondeu para a menina de quatro anos.

Sakura aproximou-se da filha e a pegou no colo. Em seguida, colocou-a sentada na cadeira feita exclusivamente para ela. Ajeitou-a e lhe deu um beijo casto na testa, que foi retribuído por um sorriso da pequena.

A rosada voltou-se para os armários da cozinha, buscando os cereais e a tigela que correspondia a filha.

- Droga... – resmungou a menina, alto o suficiente para Sakura ouvir.

- O que foi? – perguntou voltando para a mesa. – Por quê essa carinha, Saya-chan?

- Eles nunca me chamam para treinar. O papai gosta mais do Touya do que de mim... – Sakura viu os olhos da filha adquirirem um brilho de tristeza, seguido de algumas lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rostinho alvo.

Sakura colocou a tigela de cereais em frente à Saya que mantinha os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo e ajeitou-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Quem disse isso, Saya-chan?

- Ninguém, mas é a verdade! Eles nunca deixam eu participar de nada... Nem dos treinos, nem das brincadeiras, nem de nada! Isso não é justo! O papai não gosta de mim!

Sakura não pôde conter um sorriso com os comentários tristonhos da filha. Claro que Sasuke passava um pouco mais de tempo com Touya, que tinha seis anos, mas em hipótese alguma o Uchiha tinha alguma preferência por um dos filhos.

O grande problema era convencer Saya disso. A menina era tão cabeça dura quanto Sakura e Sasuke juntos.

- Saya-chan... – A menina desviou seus olhinhos verdes para a mãe, que a olhava de forma doce. - Quem fez essa cadeirinha que você está sentada?!

- O papai... – murmurou.

- E quem gravou o seu nome nela e entalhou essas flores? – perguntou novamente.

- Ele...

- E quem que sempre passa no seu quarto antes de dormir, mesmo quando chega de madrugada de alguma missão?

- O papai... – repetiu envergonhada. Apesar de pequena, Saya tinha uma grande inteligência e sabia onde a mãe queria chegar. – Mas não é justo... Eles podiam me chamar para treinar! Eu também vou ser uma ninja, igual a vocês dois.

- Pensei que você queria ser uma ninja médica! – Exclamou tentando parecer triste.

Saya piscou algumas vezes e mexeu no cereal à sua frente.

- Eu quero! Mas o papai me disse que eu também preciso treinar... – comentou envergonhada.

- Bom, isso é verdade! – Sorriu. – Mas você precisa entender, Saya! Seu irmão é mais velho que você e ele vai começar a ir para a academia na semana que vem. O Touya precisa começar a treinar...

- ...

- Você quer que o seu irmão passe vergonha? – Saya fez um "não" tímido com a cabeça. – Pois então... Logo será a vez do papai e eu treinarmos você, mas você precisa entender que tudo tem uma hora certa! – sorriu. – Está bem?!

- Hum... Tá bom! – resmungou ainda um pouco relutante.

Por fim, Saya "esqueceu" aquele assunto e resolveu tomar café-da-manhã, acompanhada de Sakura. Ora ou outra, via Sakura a olhar de rabo de olho, mas a pequena continuou a fazer sua refeição.

- Tudo bem, Uchiha Saya! Eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão... o que você está pensando?

– Mamãe, posso te perguntar uma coisa?! – perguntou-a com um certo rubor nas maçãs do rosto.

- Pode. O que aconteceu?!

Saya olhou para a porta que dava para o jardim, constatando que Sasuke ou Touya não estavam se aproximando. Depois, voltou-se para Sakura, que a encarava com curiosidade.

- Você não vai ficar brava? – A pequena viu a mãe discordar com um sorriso divertido no rosto. - De onde vem os bebês?

Aquela pergunta era um verdadeiro choque para Sakura. Era ridículo pensar que uma médica, discípula de Tsunade, estava encabulada com a pergunta de uma criança de quatro anos...

- O-os b-bebês?! – repetiu, vendo a menina olhar-lhe curiosa. – Bom, como eu posso explicar para você, Saya-chan...

- Fala a verdade, mamãe! – implorou.

- Ok... Hum, vamos ver! Bom, quando duas pessoas se gostam, elas se casam e tem filhos! É assim... – respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

- Não, mamãe! Como vocês fizeram o Touya e eu?! – Questionou com as expressões demonstrando ser a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ah, sim... – Sakura deu uma risada nervosa. - Como eu vou te explicar!? - Pensou por um momento e concluiu que deveria explicar da forma mais simples. - Vocês eram como... sementes!

- Sementes?! – Repetiu Saya com uma cara surpresa.

- Sim, sementes! E vocês ficaram na minha barriga... e cresceram! É isso!

- Ah tá! –Murmurou pensativa. - Entendi! – sorriu.

_"Essa foi por pouco..." _Pensou Sakura consigo mesma.

Sakura imaginou a cara de Sasuke se Saya perguntasse aquele tipo de coisa para ele e acabou rindo internamente. "Seria hilário..." Concluiu.

Sasuke e Touya entraram logo em seguida. Sasuke estava um pouco suado e ofegante, entrou primeiro e depositou um selinho nos lábios da esposa e em seguida, fez um carinho nos cabelos rosados da filha, que não retribuiu das melhores formas.

Touya também cumprimentou a mãe e deu um discreto cutucão na irmã que resmungou alguma coisa. Assim como Sasuke, o pequeno estava sujo e custou-lhe até sua respiração normalizar.

Ambos sentaram à mesa com as duas e Sasuke se serviu de chá.

- Por que está com essa cara, Saya?! – perguntou o Uchiha mais velho.

- Nada, papai! – resmungou.

- Saya-chan, eu te chamei hoje de manhã para ver o papai e eu treinando, mas você não acordou! Não adianta ficar emburrada...

- Eu não tô emburrada, Touya! – Respondeu-lhe mostrando a língua.

- Tá sim! – retrucou.

- Não tô!

- O quê eu disse sobre discussões? – Perguntou Sakura interrompendo-se na pequena afronta entre os irmãos. – Seu pai e eu não gostamos disso!

- Mas mãe... – retrucaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Touya! Saya! – Advertiu Sasuke com a voz grossa. Foi o que bastou para que a discussão acabasse naquele momento.

- Tome seu café, Saya-chan... Ou você quer que o Minato-kun te veja de pijama?

- Já terminei! – sorriu a menina. – Me ajuda a me arrumar, mamãe?

- Claro! E vocês dois também precisam de um banho... – comentou Sakura com a filha nos braços. – Sasuke-kun, o Touya vai trabalhar com você hoje?!

- Vai... Aliás, você não quer ir Saya?!

- Não! Hoje o Minato-kun vem aqui... – respondeu corada.

- Hum... – Sasuke franziu o cenho. – Que seja, então!

* * *

A família Uchiha já tinha acabado de almoçar quando Hinata deixou o pequeno Minato para passar a tarde no distrito. Minato herdara a aparência física e a hiperatividade de Naruto.

A essas alturas, Sasuke e Touya já tinham ido para a sede de polícia de Konoha e Sakura encaminhava o pequeno Uzumaki até a sala, onde Saya o esperava.

- Se vocês quiserem podem brincar no jardim, tá? – comentou Sakura para as crianças.

- Tá bom! Vem, Minato-kun! – Gritou a pequena, puxando o loirinho pela mão.

Os dois correram pelos corredores da casa principal do Distrito.

- Tomem cuidado! – Alertou-lhes antes de os ver sumir pela porta da cozinha.

* * *

Minato e Saky aconchegaram-se sob a sombra de uma árvore.

- E então, você descobriu Minato-kun? – perguntou Saky curiosa.

O pequeno Uzumaki franziu o cenho e fez um bico de descontentamento.

- Não, Saya! Quando eu perguntei para a minha mãe, ela ficou vermelha e quase desmaiou! – respondeu. – E agora?!

- Bom, a minha mãe me disse uma coisa... – comentou. – Mas não sei se é verdade!

- O quê?!

- Que os bebês vêm de sementes! – Exclamou.

Minato olhou de forma curiosa para Saky. Não entendeu ao certo o que ela queria dizer com sementes...

- Sementes?! Tem certeza?! – Saky fez um discreto aceno positivo com a cabeça. – Hum! Tá... sementes então. Mas... Sementes do quê?

A rosada pensou por algum tempo e olhou curiosa por todo o jardim do distrito.

- Hum... não sei! Quer dizer, acho que no meu caso são sementes de cerejeira! Meu cabelo é rosa e...

- Mas se você veio de sementes de cerejeira, eu vim da onde?!

- De sementes de girassol, oras! – Respondeu com sarcasmo. – Seu cabelo é amarelo que nem um girassol! – sorriu.

- Ah tá! – Minato coçou a nuca, típico de um gesto Uzumaki. – E então, o que vamos fazer?

- Bom, acho que por aqui não tem girassol, Minato-kun... Mas tem uma cerejeira bem aqui! – Apontou para a árvore que os cobria.

* * *

A tarde passou rápido para todos em Konoha, cada um com seus devidos afazeres... ou travessuras.

Sakura preparava o jantar para sua família, enquanto Saky terminava de colocar seu pijama. Distraída com seus afazeres, não viu Sasuke chegar da sede de polícia com Touya nos braços.

- Sakura... – chamou-a.

A rosada limpou as mãos no avental e virou-se. ao ver Touya praticamente desmaiado nos braços de Sasuke, ela correu até eles já com uma quantidade de chackra nas mãos.

- O que acon-...

- Ei, acalme-se! – Exclamou Sasuke segurando uma das mãos da esposa. – Ele dormiu... não aconteceu nada!

Sakura pouco a pouco parou de emanar chakra pelas mãos e suspirou aliviada.

- Você podia ter me contado, Sasuke-kun... – murmurou irritada.

- Vou colocá-lo para dormir. – anunciou o moreno com um sorriso de canto.

Não demorou muito para Sasuke ajeitar Touya na cama e apagar as luzes do quarto do menino.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke e Saya estavam jantando silenciosamente, o que não era uma coisa normal na família Uchiha. Todas as refeições feitas em família eram preenchidas por brincadeiras entre as crianças, principalmente por parte da pequena.

- Mamãe... papai... adivinhem! – Comentou a menina remexendo-se na cadeira.

Sasuke, que estava bebendo seu chá tranquilamente, arqueou uma sobrancelha e fitou a filha mais alegre que o normal.

- O quê foi, Saya-chan? – Sakura encarou a menina curiosa.

- Eu to grávida! – Exclamou.

O Uchiha engasgou, tendo um ataque de tosse violento. Ele olhava com os olhos arregalados para a filha e depois para Sakura, que parecia em choque.

- Sasuke-kun... Calma! – Ordenou a rosada batendo nas costas dele. Depois, desviou seu olhar para Saya. – O-o que você disse, Saya?!

- Eu acho que eu to grávida... – comentou inocente.

-G-grávida?! – Gaguejou enquanto batia nas costas de Sasuke, que ainda engasgava com a própria saliva. – Que absurdo, Saya!

- Não, mamãe! É verdade... Eu e o Minato-kun fizemos, então acho que eu tô grávida...

- MINATO?! – Gritou Sasuke. – Aquele pirralho de m...

- Sasuke-kun! - Repreendeu-o. – Saya, explique isso direito!

- Bom, o Minato-kun colocou sementes na minha barriga... Igual você me ensinou!

Assim que Saya terminou de falar, o Uchiha virou-se incrédulo para Sakura:

- Sakura! Dá pra me explicar? – Perguntou-a.

- Acalme-se, Sasuke-kun... – riu sem graça. – Saya-chan, como o Minato colocou sementes em você?!

- Pelo umbigo, oras! – Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Por onde mais seria?!

Sasuke e Sakura suspiraram aliviados e a rosada não conteve uma risada, recebendo um olhar desaprovador do marido.

- Do que eram as sementes, filha?! –Sakura perguntou em tom divertido.

- De cerejeira, porque nós não encontramos sementes de girassol... Por isso, eu acho que o nosso filho vai se parecer mais comigo do que com o Minato-kun!

- Que idiotice... – grunhiu Sasuke.

Automaticamente, os olhos da menina encheram-se de lágrimas. Saya pulou da cadeirinha e saiu correndo pelos corredores da casa.

- Sasuke! Isso é coisa que se diga para a sua filha?! Hoje pela manhã, a Saya me disse que você gosta mais do Touya do que dela e agora, você me vem dizendo uma coisa dessas?!

- Você sabe que gosto igualmente dos dois, mas...

- Esse é o problema! Eu sei, mas ela talvez não saiba... – comentou retirando-se da mesa. – Espero, sinceramente, que você peça desculpas a sua filha!

* * *

Sasuke ficou mais de meia hora praguejando as próprias palavras. Já estava a um bom tempo sozinho na cozinha da casa, pensando em como pedir desculpas a uma menina de quatro anos, que coincidentemente, era sua filha.

Andando calmamente pelos corredores da casa, Sasuke pensava em que palavras usar.

- Hunf... – bufou ao deparar-se com a porta branca. Lá havia um pequeno enfeite, contendo seu nome entalhado numa pequena insígnia com o símbolo Uchiha.

O Uchiha mais velho colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou lentamente, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Abrindo uma pequena fresta, Sasuke pôde ouvir alguns soluços abafados vindo da pequena.

Silenciosamente, adentrou no pequeno "mundo cor de rosa" da filha e a encontrou deitada de barriga para baixo e com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

Sasuke aproximou-se da cama, sentando próximo a menina.

- Saya, pare de chorar... – Por mais que não quisesse, sua voz saiu mais fria do que o normal.

- Eu não quero falar com você... – grunhiu a pequena sem encará-lo.

- Já está falando! – comentou irônico.

A menina deu-se ao trabalho de olhá-lo com uma cara emburrada, encontrando um quase imperceptível sorriso de canto.

- Sua mãe me falou que você acha que eu gosto mais do Touya do que de você!

- Você prefere a companhia dele do que a minha... Você acha que digo coisas idiotas... – balbuciou aos soluços.

- Eu passo mais tempo com o seu irmão, porque ele me pede para treiná-lo...

- Hum...

- E você não diz coisas idiotas! – completou o moreno. – Só que quando você disse aquelas coisas durante o jantar... Bom, digamos que foi uma surpresa. – Percebendo que a menina já o olhava com as pequenas esmeraldas menos marejadas, ele continuou. – O quê exatamente sua mãe te disse?!

A menina sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas e fitou o pai, respondendo:

- Que quando duas pessoas se gostam, elas se casam e tem filhos...

- Por acaso você é casada com aquele moleque?!

- Com o Minato-kun... – corrigiu-o. – Não!

- Você é nova demais para se casar e ter filhos...

- Ah... – grunhiu. – Papai, você e a mamãe se gostam muito, né?! Você colocou duas sementes na mamãe... por isso, o Touya-kun e eu nascemos!

- Você tem razão... – comentou sem graça. – Agora chega de conversar e vamos dormir. Já é tarde!

Saya apenas assentiu e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas da cama. Sasuke ajeitou-a e levou sua mão para os fios rosados da filha, acariciando-os.

- Durma, por que amanhã você acordará cedo e treinará com o seu irmão...

- Verdade!? – Sasuke apenas assentiu e beijou a testa da menina, que sorriu contente. – Eu te amo, papai...

- Eu também... – sorriu. – Agora descanse.

* * *

Em poucos minutos, Saya já dormia confortavelmente em sua cama. Com cautela, Sasuke saiu do quarto da menina. Ao fechar a porta, encontrou Sakura recostada na parede do corredor e com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- O quê foi? – perguntou indiferente.

- Mais uma vez, a Saya-chan conseguiu te dobrar! – comentou irônica.

- Hum...

Sakura aproximou-se dele e o abraçou, recostando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun...

Lentamente, Sasuke afastou-a um pouco e pousou suas mãos sobre a cintura fina da rosada.

- Espero que não esteja com sono, Sakura. Hoje quero cuidar do meu jardim! – Sussurrou sedutoramente.

- Jardim?!

- Exatamente. Quem sabe, plantar mais algumas sementes!

FIM


End file.
